Hallow Bastion Academy
by DeathTheKid666911
Summary: Sora's brother Roxas got kicked out of sTwilight High School which results in the two boys moving to Hallow Bastion were they attend a boarding school with all of your favorite Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantacy Characters. *Summay sucks* Warning: this is yaoi! Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Zexion and others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Just Stay Positive.

There was nothing scarier than having to attend a new school in the middle of the school year. Sora had been dreading this day ever since his brother had been expelled from their last school. _I mean__how stupid do you have to be to let your friends convince you to TP the principal's office? Not to mention if you're going to pull a prank, pull one that's not so cliché_. Sora thought to himself. Twilight Town was small, and could only fit one school district. This explains why they had to move to Hallow Bastion and attend a private boarding school.

They may be twins, but Sora and Roxas were totally different. Roxas was mischievous and popular, Sora on the other hand was more quiet and obedient. Not that he was a "teacher's pet" or anything. He just liked to keep things clean, unlike his brother. The two boys stood in front of the large school with their suit cases in their hands. There were three buildings: the school itself, the boy's dorm, and the girl's dorm. Sora sat his suit case down and pulled out a sheet of paper.

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Band

3rd period: English

4th period: Algebra

LUNCH

5th period: P.E

6th: period: World History

7th period: Parenting

8th period: Computer

After looking over the piece of paper he shoved it in his pocket.

"I guess we should go inside." Sora said as he picked up his bag and headed for the entrance alongside his brother. This school was huge! The boys had never seen anything like it before. Twilight High School was a very small school, and had little to no people attending. This school's attendants list was bigger than the population of his home town. This was going to need some getting used to. Above their heads was a sign with "Office" printed in bold letters with an arrow pointing to a glass door to the left of Sora and Roxas.

"I take it that's the office." Roxas said sarcastically. The boys opened the door and walked to the front desk and waited.

"Hello?" A slender boy turned around. He had blue eyes and sandy blond hair in the shape of a mullet.

"Can I help you?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, My brother and I are new here and- "

"Oh! You two must be the new students!" He turned around and rummaged through a stack of papers.

"Ah ha!" He said as he pulled out two pieces of paper and slammed them on the desk.

"Roxas and Sora Fair, right?" He slid the papers forward. The paper had the names of the two boys, their room numbers and class schedules on them. Sora wrote down his schedule on a sheet of paper before leaving the house this morning, Roxas had lost his about a week ago. He said he would wait and get his schedule at school. Sora looked over his brother's schedule to see if they had any classes together.

1st period: English

2nd period: Band

3rd period: Algebra

4th period: Parenting

LUNCH

5th period: P.E

6th: period: World History

7th period: Computer

8th period: Biology

He continued to skim the page. He had three classes with his brother: Band, P.E, and World History. _That's just great, I'm new here and I only have a few classes with my brother and I don't know anyone here._ He thought to himself. _I only wish we never had to move._

"I'm Demyx by the way." He smiled as he put his hand out.

"I'm Roxas and this is my younger brother, Sora." Roxas reached out and took Demyx's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both! We don't usually get new students, so don't be surprised when people start to talk." He turned around and opened a drawer.

"Here," He handed Roxas and Sora a pair of keys with seventy-two engraved in them. Roxas took both key and handed one to Sora.

"Would you like me to show you to the boy's dorm?" He asked while tapping his finger on the desk.

"Nah," Roxas picked up his suit case "we'll find them." He turned around and headed out the door. Sora smiled at Demyx and waved goodbye, following quickly behind his brother.

Room seventy-two was the second door on the left of the 4th story dorm hallway. This school was much older than the two boys had anticipated. The dorm buildings didn't have elevators; this resulted in the two boys having to carry their suitcases up four flights of stairs.

"I think I'm gonna die." Sora sat his suitcase down and started to pant. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You do know this is only the second flight of stairs," Roxas put his hands on his brother's shoulders, "right?"

"Come on Sora you can do it!" He yelled trying to encourage his brother. This only made Sora angry, he then thumped his brother in the forehead.

"This isn't athletics Roxas! I don't need your pep talks." He picked up his suitcase and started back up the stairs. A few minutes later Sora and Roxas had finally made it to the fourth story.

"Finally!" Sora fell to the floor with a thud.

"You're pathetic Sora." Roxas said as he looked around the hallway.

"I know." He said looking at the ground. All of a sudden the quiet hallway was filled with laughter and different voices. Sora looked up to see a tall and slender boy with spiky red hair and green eyes with tear-like tattoos under them walking in his direction, before he could move out of the way the boy tumbled over Sora.

"Ah!" He yelled in surprise as he started to roll down the stairs, the redhead following behind him. The two boys that had been walking with the redhead stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the two boys tumbled over each other, as if they didn't seem to care, or even notice at all. That is until one of the boys started to laugh.

"Sora!" Roxas ran down the stairs to aid his brother.

"Ouch." The redheaded boy stood on his feet and started to rub the back of his head.

"Nice one Axel!" A blond boy yelled from the top of the stairs while laughing. The Silver headed boy next to him smacked him in the back of the head and shook his head in disapproval.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked as he put an arm around Sora and pulled him to his feet. Sora nodded as he brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on him. Roxas then looked in the redhead's direction, who was now laughing.

"Sorry man! I didn't see you there." He walked over, but was pushed away by Roxas.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You knock him down a flight of stairs and then laugh at him? What is wrong with you?" Roxas started to jab his finger into the boy's chest, the redhead didn't seem to be intimidated, he seemed to think it was funny if anything.

"Aww how cute is that?" He placed a hand on Roxas' head and started to stroke his hair. Roxas shut his eyes in frustration and with a bright blush on his face he pushed the redhead off.

"I'm not cute!" Roxas looked like he was gonna pounce on the tall slender red head but was interrupted by Sora.

"Roxas, I'm okay." He pulled his brother's arm, trying to avoid any trouble. Roxas had a short fuse, which always resulted in an unnecessary fight. Roxas took a deep breath and pointed towards the boy.

"If you ever hurt my brother again I'll-" He paused as if he had to think of something to say.

"Wait this kid is your brother," He laughed, "I thought he was your boyfriend or something!" He continued to laugh and slap his leg. With a blush Roxas leapt forward again and was stopped by his younger brother.

"No Roxas!" He pulled him harder, trying to hold him back. The red head walked past Roxas and put out a hand towards Sora and with a smile said, "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He put his finger to his temple and started to tap it. Sora then took his other hand into his and shook it.

"I'm Sora," He then looked down to his brother who was now on the floor, "And this is my brother Roxas." He said as if he was embarrassed. Axel started to laugh at Roxas again; he then started to pat his head once more.

"Don't touch me." Roxas said quietly with a blush across his face.

"Well sorry about knocking you down Sora, I guess I need to look where I'm going." He stepped past the two boys and started down the stairs. The silver haired boy and the blond both started down the stairs following closely behind Axel.

"That guy is an ass." Roxas stood up and picked up his suitcase and started to walk down the hallway. Sora picked up his suitcase and followed.

"Seventy, seventy-one…" Sora read the numbers out load as he passes the room, finally they found their room. Roxas pulled his key out of his pocket and pushed it in the lock, unlocking the door. The door opened to reveal a large room with two single beds, beside each bed was a night side table and across the room was a large desk with two chairs pushed in, and in the corner was a table with a small TV on it. There were three doors in the room, one leading to the hallway, another leading to a bathroom, and the last door lead to a small closet, which was to be shared by the both of them. Roxas walked over to the bed closest to the hallway door and flopped down face first. Sora opened his suitcase and started to unpack all of his belongings and put away his clothes. Starting tomorrow the boys would go to their first day of classes, and maybe things won't be as bad as Sora had thought, this was a chance to start new and to make new friends.

"Just stay positive." He said to himself with a smile as he lay back in his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Author notes: First I would like to thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic and would like to know if it was any good. I'm new here on fanfiction so I don't know how things work here haha. . So don't be to rough!

If you like the story let me know and I'll post the 2nd chapter when I finish it!

**I don't own the character's in this story! Just the story line :D


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: First Day

Chapter 2:

First Day part 1

Sora stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around is small waist. He opened the door realizing he had forgotten to get his school uniform. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his uniform. The freshman wore a yellow sweater and a white undershirt with a red tie and dark plaid pants with Brown loafers. Sora looked over to Roxas, who was still fast asleep in his bed. _Doesn't he look so adorable when he's asleep? _The boy walked over to his bed and picked up a pillow, he then chunked the pillow at the Roxas' head.

"Wake up you lazy fart!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. The blond boy jumped up quickly in surprise.

"What the hell Sora?" Roxas stood up in anger.

"Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" He walks towards the bathroom as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sora smiled as he started to get dressed.

"Cause you're just so cute." He started to laugh as Roxas rolled his eye and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sora lay on his bed waiting patiently for his brother to finish his shower. The water stopped a few minute later, Roxas walks out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. The two boys' didn't want to be late for their first day of school, so they both left the dorm, locking it behind them. The boys had roughly ten minutes before class started, they decided to go to the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with laughter and students talking amongst their friends. The boys found a table at the end of the courtyard, they sat down and watched the people around them.

"Sora! Roxas!" The boys turned around to see Demyx waving a hand in the air. Beside Demyx was a small boy with blue hair that covered most of his face, from what Sora could tell his eyes were blue too. Demyx walked over and sat next to the boys.

"So how was your first night?" He asked while running his hand threw the dirty blond hair that stood on the top of his head.

"Hi Demyx," Sora smiled, "It wasn't bad, it's just gonna need some getting used to." Sora started to rub the back of his neck. He never could sleep in unfamiliar places, he spend most the night tossing and turning, it wasn't until around 1:40 that he finally feel asleep. _That's a great way to start the day. _He though, his thoughts were interrupted by Demyx.

"Oh yeah, this is Zexion." He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer causing the boy to blush.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly not once looking up from the book he was reading. Demyx rolled his eyes, he then lifted his head up, looking him in the eyes.

"Now Zexy, let's try to be more polite." Demyx then leaned closer in and as he was about to kiss the boy, Roxas interrupted.

"Demyx!" Roxas shouted.

"What is it?" Zexion goes back to his reading his book with a bright red face.

"Uh," he paused. Sora knew that Roxas was comfortable with same sex couples. Not that he hated them, he just didn't know how to handle it. "Do you know where the English room is?" He coughed. English was Roxas' first period class, but that didn't really matter. Roxas and Sora both knew were the English room was, there mother, Aerith, was the English teacher. If they knew were any class was, it was that one.

"Yeah," He pointed to the left end of the school, "It's in the third hall on the end. Do you want me to show you where it is?" He asked standing up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"No that's fine, I can figure it out." The bell rang, signaling the student to head to their first period classes. Roxas stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well I guess I'll see the both of you later." He and Zexion started for the main hallway as he waved goodbye. Sora waved back with a smile. When the boy turned around Roxas sighed in relief.

"What?" Sora questioned his older brother as they both started towards class. Roxas and Sora's classes were both in the same hall, so they could at least walk together.

"It's nothing." He scratched his chin. Sora chuckled.

"I think there nice." Roxas looked at him with an odd expression.

"Sure if you're into mullets." Sora laughed.

"Yeah, because every person with a mullet has been to prison at least _once_ in his life. I mean, it's just a fact!" Sora said sarcastically, Roxas pushed the younger boy playfully.

"You can tell more than you think from a man's hair." The boys stopped in front of the biology room. Five doors down was their mother's room, the room Roxas would be in. Sora was somewhat jealous of Roxas, he would much rather have his first period class with his mother, but no he had it third period. The boy took a deep breath as he started to walk in the class, but was stopped by his brother's hand.

"It's gonna be okay," With a smile he started to pat his brother, "it's not like you're going in for a prostate exam." Sora blushed at the thought.

"Thanks for that image." He then walked into the class. The class had concrete flooring and test tube all over. Against the wall was a glass cabinet, inside it was glass jars filled with dead animals. This didn't make Sora feel any better. He continued to skim the room until he saw Demyx, Zexion and a young red headed girl sitting at a desk in the back of the classroom. Demyx looked up to meet Sora's eyes.

"Sora!" He yelled standing up slamming his firsts on the table.

"No way! Were in biology together!" He ran over to the boy and took his arm, leading him to the table in the back.

"You have to sit with us!" He walked him over to the table and introduced him to the young girl.

"Sora this is Kairi," The girl stood up and put her hand out. "Kairi this is the new student Sora." Demyx sat down next to Zexion and watch as the two talked.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." Sora shook her hands and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." The two sat down with Demyx and Zexion and continued to talk.

"He has a twin brother too!" Sora looked at him. He didn't remember telling the boy that the two were twins.

"How do you-"Demyx pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Sora.

"I stole that from the office." He said with a grin. Sora looked over the paper and started to get a little nervous. The paper had his name, age, gender, family, and just about anything you could think of, as if it was a criminal record.

"This is slightly unsettling." The boy says as he passes the paper back to Demyx, who shoves it in his bag. He then laid his head on the desk. He didn't know the school knew so much about their students, it was like that weird feeling you get when a strange old man won't stop watching you. Not that he knew anything about that. The bell ran and the students all started to take their seats. Sora lifted his head off the desk to see a man standing in the front of the class, he started to write on the bored.

"Mr. Vexen." He read aloud as he wrote his name. He had long blond hair and green eyes, he didn't look to inviting.

"Most of you know my name, or at least should by now." He sat the marker down and looked in Sora's direction.

"Stand up and tell us your name." Sora noticed that his teacher didn't ask, but commanded. _Oh yay, this is gonna be a great class. _Sora thought as he stood up to introduce himself to the class.

As Roxas walked into the class he felt all eyes on him, he looked over to his mother's desk and noticed she wasn't there. He shrugged it off and looked around the class room for an empty seat. His eyes widen as he noticed the tall slender red head from yesterday. He quickly turned around hoping he hadn't noticed him.

"Hey new kid!" He bit his lip and slowly turned around to see the redhead waving him over. Beside him was the Silver haired boy from yesterday, and a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was jumping up and down in her seat while waving him over as well. Roxas took a deep breath and walked over to the three students.

"Hey kid!" He tapped the seat next to him, signaling him to sit. Roxas slowly took the seat and turned to the bored. The red head rested his head on his hands.

"You're not still mad about yesterday are you?" He asked leaning forward. The brown haired girl tilted her head in confusion, the silver haired boy spoke for the first time.

"He sent his younger brother tumbling down a flight of stairs yesterday." He laid back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Ohhhh." She seemed to be less confused now.

"Why did you do that you big bully?" She punches the redhead in the arm.

"Ouch! I didn't mean to." He rubbed is arm. _Sure he didn't mean to, but he acted like everything was okay and that no harm was done. Okay so no harm was done, but there was something about the red head that Roxas didn't like. What was his name again? Axel! Wait why would he care what his name was? As far as he was concerned Axel was no good._ The door to the class suddenly opened. He looked up at his mother who was walking quickly to the dry erase bored.

"Sorry I'm late class." She sat her bag on the floor next to her desk. She reached for a black marker and started to write.

"Hello class, my name is Aerith Fair, you can call me Aerith or Mrs. Fair, and I will be your English teacher from here on out." She sat the marker down as the bell rang. She looked up from the source of the sound then back to the class.

"Any questions?" With a smile she sat in the chair next to the desk.

"Wait," Axel placed a finger on his chin and looked in the air trying to think. "Wait are you Blondie's mom?!" He stood. _Damn was he dramatic, and how did he know that in the first place? I don't think he knew my last name and besides it's not that big of a deal so why is he getting all worked up over it?_ Roxas started to grip his pants in frustration.

"For one thing my name isn't 'Blondie' and for another, I think you're putting this thing way out of proportion." Roxas finally looked in the direction of Axel.

"So she is your mom!" Axel sat back down with his head up high as if he was the smartest kid in the room. _God was he stupid. _

"Okay let's get back to class." The students all look in Aerith's direction. All during the class period Axel would poke at him and ask him meaningless questions, as if he was flirting. After a few minutes of silence he felt a tap on his shoulder. The boy took a deep breath and turned to face the red head ready to attack, but then he noticed him pointing to the girl sitting in the desk in front of him.

"I'm Yuffie," She whispered, "It's nice to meet you." She smiled and leaned back in her seat. Roxas forced a smile and went back to his work. He didn't dislike the girl, it was more like he disliked Axel so much that he couldn't possibly be happy as long as he was beside the red head beast.

"Oh! And we can't forget about Riku!" Yuffie turned to the silver haired boy who was looking at his phone.

"Hey." He said not looking up from his phone. Roxas rolled his eyes. _I bet he thinks his shit smells like roses._ Finally the bell rang and it was time to go to band. Roxas and Sora had been in band together as long as he could remember. Roxas played the drums, and his brother played the trumpet. Roxas used to play the flute until he realized he was the only boy who wasn't in brass. He started for the door before his arm was pulled back.

"You did great sweetie." His mother smiled as she placed a quick kiss on his check, trying not to embarrass him. Roxas looked over to the door and noticed Axel leaning against the door frame with a goofy grin on his face. He laughed when the Riku yanked him by the arm causing him to fall on the ground. Roxas started to laugh again, but covered his mouth when he noticed_. I better go check on Sora_. He thought to himself. He hugged his mother and ran out the room to find Sora.

Sora had been waiting for Roxas next to the Biology lab. Sora waved to his brother and walk up to him.

"How was class with mom?" He tilted his head. Roxas groaned then smacked himself in the forehead. He had a lot to tell Sora. The boys walked outside and down the bus lane. Why there was a bus lane in a boarding school? Neither boy had a clue. At the end of the bus lane was a small building with a band sigh pined to the door. The boy's opened the door and stepped inside.

Sora smiled when he noticed Demyx in the corner strumming a guitar.

"Demyx!" Sora yelled and started to wave. The two had the last class period to get to know each other, it turns out that Demyx was a pretty cool guy. He and Zexion had been dating for about a year, he also learned that Demyx had a love for playing guitar, and from what Kairi and Zexion had to say, he was pretty good. Demyx looked over and yelped.

"No fucking way!" He ran over to Sora and started to jump up and down.

"We have first and second period together? That's crazy!" He grabbed his hand and led him over to where he had been sitting, there was someone who wasn't there a moment ago. Roxas looked closer and gasped. He knew those red spikes anywhere.

"Axel?" He dropped his jaw. Axel turned quickly and started to laugh.

"Guess we've got band together." He stood up from his case and walk over to Roxas with a smile. _This can't be happing! I already had one class with him, and I couldn't even deal with that! How am I gonna manage another class, and on top of that, it's the very next one! This was going to be a long day. _Axel looked all over Roxas as if he was trying to find something.

"What?" Roxas asked in an angry tone. Axel smirked.

"Calm down shorty," Roxas growled, "I was looking for your case so I could see what you played, but I don't see one." Roxas sighed and pointed to the drums.  
"You play drums too?!" He smiled. _Too? Oh shit._

After a long class period the bell finally rang. Sora was going to English next and Roxas was going to Algebra. The two boys made their way back to the main building and went their own ways. Roxas would be in the second hall and Sora in third.

Sora stepped into his mother's room and took a seat in the back. He looked up to his mother and smiled, she waved and took a seat at her desk and started to fill out papers. A skinny girl with slicked back blonde hair walked in, next to her was a lean and somewhat muscular boy with long pink hair that flipped out in different directions. The girl walked towards Sora with a grin, she sat in the seat next to him and leaned in close.

"And what would your name be?" She said in a low seductive voice. Sora started to blush uncontrollable.

"Uh Sora." He said quietly as she leaned in even closer.

"What a cute name. I'm Larxene." She winked.

"If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." She stood up and walked over to the pink headed boy and took their seats on the other side of the class. Sora gulped as his cheeks finally turned their normal color. _That was weird._

To Roxas' surprise Axel was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relive as he took a seat next to a small blond headed girl, her hair was medium length but thin, her eyes were bright blue and she had a pale skin tone. He continued to stair until she looked over. Roxas blushed and quickly looked away. _Smooth Roxas, staring a hole in a chick's skull is totally the way to get her number. Not that you need her number, what would Olette think? She's your girlfriend! _Suddenly there was a shadow loaming over him, he looked up to see the girl holding her hand out with a smile on her face.

"I'm Namine."

The bell rang and Roxas made his way to their mother's class. He looked in the class and saw Sora sitting on their mother's desk.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora noticed Roxas standing at the door and smiled. He jumped off the desk and waved goodbye to their mother.

"Bye mom! We're going to lunch." She turned around and waved at the boys and they left. The boys walked to the courtyard and sat at the table from this morning.

"Hey you guys!" Demyx and Zexion came up from behind them with their trays and sat down.  
"Aren't you guys gonna eat lunch?" Demyx asked as he started to eat the pizza he had purchased.

"Nah, we don't have any money with us." Sora said with a shrug. In order to eat at Hallow Bastion Academy you had to buy your own food. If you don't have money then you don't eat. The students can work part time at the school for money or "Food credits." Food credits were like credit cards that you used for getting food. The name itself was self-explanatory.

"Why don't you get a job here at school?" He asked while chewing on a piece of pizza. Sora thought about that, but he had enough trouble keeping up his grades as it was, put a job on top of that and he would fail for sure.

"Since our mom works here we get food for free." Roxas added while reading a book. Sora sat still for a moment.

"Oh yeah." He forgot about that.

"Is she the new English teacher?" Zexion asked looking up from his book.

"Yep." Sora nodded. He looked past Demyx and Zexion and noticed Axel and the Silver haired boy from yesterday walking towards them. He looked back to Roxas and grinned.

"Hey Roxas, your stalkers coming over." Roxas quickly looked up with shock. He then slid under the table slowly.

"I'm not here." He whispered. Demyx and Zexion looked at each other and then to Sora with a questioned look on their faces. Sora laughed.

"It's nothing." He said with a smile.

"Hey Demyx, Zexion, Sora I-"Axel started to look around, "uh didn't I just see your brother a second ago?" He asked Sora and continued to look around. The silver haired boy tilted his head and then smirked.

"I'm sure he just went to the bathroom." He said while still looking under the table.

"Oh." He turned around and started towards the bathrooms, leaving the silver haired boy behind. Roxas slowly peeked up from under the table.

"Thanks Riku." He said as he patted of the dirt off his pants. _His name is Riku? _Sora thought to himself.

"No problem." He said while walking away to find Axel. Roxas sighed and leaned back against the tree that was behind him.

"He was going to follow me to the bathroom?!" Roxas yelled breaking the silence, this caused Demyx to snort milk out his nose.

"Dude Axel's so weird!" Demyx yelled while whipping his nose.

"That's coming from a dude with milk dripping down his nose and a mullet from the 80's." Roxas said while whipping milk off his shirt. Sora started to laugh he then noticed Kairi and two other girls from the corner of his eye. Kairi was talking to the boy who was with Axel and Riku yesterday. _I wonder what his name is. _Sora thought.

"Hey Demyx, who's the guy talking to Kairi?" Sora asked while turning around. Demyx looked up to see who Sora was talking about.

"Oh! That's her boyfriend Tidus, he's pretty cool but we don't talk much." Sora nodded and noticed Kairi walking over to their table.

"Hi guy!" She smiled while the three girls sat down.

"Hi Roxas." Namine said with a blush and smile on her face. Roxas looked up from his book and blushed.

"Um hi Namine." He stuttered.

"Roxas!" He looked beside a red headed girl to see Yuffie waving.

"Hi Yuffie" he said while avoiding eye contact.

"Who?" Sora was confused, he didn't know the two girls that sat next to Roxas. _Why is he so good with girls?_ Sora looked up to Kairi and then back to Roxas. _Well Demyx said she has a boyfriend. I guess that's no good. _

"Sora this is Yuffie and Namine." Kairi said while pointing to the two girls. Sora waved to the girls.

_The first day of school and he already knew so many people. _

"Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"Oh Kairi this is my older brother, Roxas." The two started to get to know each other as Sora started to get to know Namine and Yuffie.

The bell finally rang and it was time to head to their next classes. Sora and Roxas had the next class together. It was gym, Sora's worst class. Sora wasn't very good with sports, he remember the many times he was hit in the face with some sort of ball but this was high school, he was almost positive it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry about the chapter being put in two diffrent parts. Since I did both Sora and Roxas' POV in this chapter it ended up being a lot longer then expected so I decided to put it in 2 parts that was it wasn't so long. This and part 2 should be the only chapters like this one. The rest of the chapters will either be in Sora's POV or Roxas'. Anyway I'm working on part 2 now and it should be published soon!

I'm also working on another Kingdom Hearts Story! I should be posting chapter 1 after my sister prove reads it (Thanks Vega'sgirl...or what ever your username is...-_-) So keep a look out for it! :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me how it was!


End file.
